Wendy (Rule of Rose)
Wendy is the main antagonist in the 2006 psychological horror game Rule Of Rose. As first Wendy seems like a kind and caring girl who seems to be uninvolved with the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club but she is the hidden ruler of the club taking the rank of "Princess of the Red Rose". Biography At first glance Wendy appears to be a frail sickly child with a kind heart and is the only friend that Jennifer has, but her kindness is merely just a false persona she puts on so she won't get in trouble by the adults. She is really a nasty girl whom enjoys causing people pain and makes the other kids bully each other for her own sick entertainment. Wendy was the one that helped Jennifer help Gregory M. Wilson. She took her to the orphanage and kept her as her only true friend. Both Wendy and Jennifer got along well; they would usually always stay near each other and play games with one another, but eventually Jennifer found another friend - an abandoned puppy that she named "Brown". Wendy became increasingly jealous of the newfound pet for taking all of Jennifer's attention away from herself. In a fit of rage, Wendy demanded that of the orphanage belittle her and treat her poorly until she abandoned Brown and returned to her side, but her selfish plan failed so Wendy got all of the orphans to kill Brown. After she and the other kids killed Brown, Wendy revealed herself as the the Princess of the Red Rose and told Jennifer she was the reason why everyone bullied her, this resulted in Jennifer snapping. She slapped Wendy to the ground, telling her to "go away!" and swore to never forgive her. Humiliated, Wendy ran out the room in tears. She lost her rank as the Princess of the Red Rose and became the lowest ranking kid in the orphanage while Jennifer took her spot as the leader of the Aristocrat club. Out of vengeance she found a broken Gregory M. Wilson and trained him to act like an animal and obey her orders by pretending to be his dead son Joshua. She ordered him to kill every single kid in the orphanage, but he failed to kill Jennifer. Jennifer ran outside to confront Wendy, where Wendy apologized in tears, but before Jennifer can decide to forgive Wendy, Gregory regains his sanity turns on Wendy, realizing she forced him to do so many unforgivable acts, and dragged her inside the orphanage, killing her and later himself. Gallery Wendy6.png|Wendy's drawing Wendy1.png Wendy3.png Wendy2.jpg Wendy4.png Wendy5.png|Wendy gets smacked. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Kids Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Elitist Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Horror Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat